


Julia’s Pearl Necklace

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: The varied sex lives of Section 20 [2]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia puts a whole new slant on a pearl necklace and takes Scott apart to their mutual delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julia’s Pearl Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Damian Scott’s long drawn out moan filled the swanky hotel room, his hips canting off the bed as Julia wrapped a long strand of pearls around his rock hard cock and slowly, tortuously jerked him off. The small, expensive beads created a friction like nothing he’d felt before.

Never breaking eye contact Julia lent down and flicked her tongue over the top of Damien’s cock just above the tightly wrapped pearls, swirling it just under the head and back to the slit until it glistened with her saliva. 

Teasingly she worked her way down his cock, licking between each row of pearls. The firm pressure of her tongue and the way she keep the pressure on the base of his cock with the pearls had Damien grabbing handfuls of the sheets to keep his hands to himself as he was instructed. 

Julia wrapped her hand around his cock and took the head into her mouth and wickedly applied pressure to both. Damian threw his head back and tried to hold in his groan but it was a lost cause, the pressure of the pearls wrapped tight around his cock and her teasing mouth was driving him closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Fuck Julia.” He groaned as she took a much of his cock and pearls into her mouth as she could and slowly sank down, her tongue flicking between them. Damian could feel his orgasm building behind his balls. Julia reached down and squeezed, not tight enough to hurt but to add to the sensation. With a wicked wink she let his cock slip free of her mouth and suckled on just the head. It was too much and with a warning groan of “Julia!” he jerked in her mouth.

Julia had wanted to make Damien come apart under her mouth for a while so she didn’t stop. She unwrapped the pearls quickly, tossed them aside and swallowed Damien to the root while he lost control and spurted down her throat. Against her strict instructions, he’d woven his hands through her hair to hold her there, but he wasn’t being forceful and when he’d finished Julia let his cock flop from her mouth and looking up, catching his foggy gaze she licked her lips.

“I’m never going to look at a strand of pearls without getting a hard on again.” He muttered as he dragged her up the bed and kissed her, her lips still slick with his cum. They shared slow lazy kisses until she snuggled into his side, both of them falling asleep curled up together.


End file.
